Get it RightGirl's Version
by beautyinthedarkk
Summary: What we're all the girls thinking when they heard Rachel's song. I forgot Lauren so I might add her in the Guy's version or reupload this one with her on. PLEASE READ! MY FIRST STORY!


SUMMARY: In Glee-wind they talk about Get it Right relating to all girls, so I thought it would be fun to see how they related to it. FIRST STORY!

Santana P.O.V

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough…"

"You're beautiful Britt," I whispered. She truly was beautiful up there singing along to Berry's song. It was actually very moving. I looked to the floor, because my shoes seemed much more easier to focus on at the moment. Why? Why? Why did she choose him over me? She said she loved me, so why won't she break up with him. Ugh! Wasn't I good enough? I have always been there for her since 8th grade; she was my only true friend. I looked up to see Artie smiling wide at Brittany. He doesn't deserve her. What does he have that I don't? She wanted me to talk about my feelings, and to show her what I felt about our relationship. So why wasn't that good enough for her? I tried going all Bitch Santana, but it's Britt and I can't hate her or hurt her. I could have easily gone and told Artie that we were hooking up, so he could break up with her. I did it with Quinn and Sam. Ugh! Sam that boy is so clueless as to what is really going on. He knows we don't or ever will love each other. The only one I want is Britt, and I know he's still in love with Quinn. How did I get here? My best friend rejected me and my boyfriend is just a fuck buddy. Nothing serious, but how did I become the girl who is in love with her best friend who fucking rejected her for a boy. Why wasn't I good enough for her?

Quinn P.O.V

"My best intentions keep making a mess of things…"

Out of every girl, every person in this school, every party, every football game, basketball game he would rather be in glee club and hanging out with her. Since middle school I've tried so hard just for these last two years to be perfect. So why did it all go so wrong? Just one overly eager loud mouth and now I'm on the outs. Being the most popular girl in the school it's supposed to be me the quarterback wants. Even though what I said to Rachel was harsh and bitchy it didn't matter, because it's Rachel. I knew I said it for my personal gain, but it was also her personal gain in the end. How does she do that? I tried and tried, but in the end I always fail. Finn can love her all he wants, but I will not let her take him from me again. I can't face that humiliation again. I lost Puck to her already, he would rather hang with her tonight then me when this was the place my water broke. How can he still be mad at me? Giving up Beth was the only right thing to do. I didn't want to have to give up my social status for her. I felt bad for Puck, because I knew he wanted to keep her. He wanted to be the father he never had, but I couldn't let it happen because it would ruin both of us. We're juniors we couldn't take care of a baby now. Stupid Rachel Berry! All my problems would have been fine if Finn never found out it wasn't his baby. I could've done it all right. I wouldn't have given it up if Finn was the father, because in the end I was always going to end up with Finn. Rachel will get out of here, so I'm just pushing them apart faster. Rachel doesn't belong her and this song proves it. I did all of this for her and for Finn, so why is he looking at her with so much adoration and love? Why?

Mercedes P.O.V

"But how many times will it take for me to get it right…"

I knew she could have done this all along. Hell, I'm the only who practically gave her the idea. "They put all the pain and loneliness into their music." I remembered telling her and Kurt. Now look at them. Kurt has Blaine and Rachel is the star once again, but in a different way. She changed she isn't bossy loud mouth selfish Rachel anymore. When I first met her, she was in a box were only her talent was noticed. She was never emotionally hurt or had any friends. She was alone, but now she's a star filled with admiration for others and feelings. That's the difference between me and her, what draws us together and breaks us apart. We're friends but I'm always going to be jealous because this song proves it. She is one of a kind and meant to get out of Ohio. She tells me all the time that I'll be able to get out also, but truth I may just end up as a music teacher. Rachel Berry will be the one to get out and shine, while I teach people her music and be proud to say I saw her grow and get everything she wanted.

Brittany P.O.V

"I can't go back and undo this…"

People may think its weird or just plain stupid that my cat is my best friend. I can tell you that I know people look at me funny when I talk about my cat. In my whole life there has only been one person who hasn't. Artie is one of the smartest, sweetest, and overall awesome person I know. If it wasn't for him I would have just been another ex-cheerleader. I do love him, but it's different because I love Santana to. I want to be with her, but I can't do that to Artie. They both mean so much to me. I don't know what to do. I want to do the right thing here, because I miss Santana and I have Artie. If I break up with Artie for Santana, then I lose Artie. I want both of them. I wish I just never asked Santana about her feelings now. I'm more confused than before. I looked to my right and saw Santana sad and Artie happy. I did that, I made Santana sad. I want to tell her I'm sorry and wish this never happened, but it did.

Tina's P.O.V

"Someone will see how much I care…"

Last year was horrible for me, well not really, I just wasn't myself. I was a girl who was to shy that I lied to everyone about having a stutter. I almost lost the only other guy I had feelings for, and even though it didn't work out I still felt like I owed him. I'm glad I met Mike. He was the only one who really understood me, and he likes the way I dress. Something about black makes him feel like he is dating a ninja. He helped me a lot this past summer and all year. He's been my rock, and my shelter. I don't know what I would do without him. We're both the same I guess. I have a strict family who doesn't accept me for who I am all the time. Mike's family was a little weary, but once they got to know me they understood and treated me like their daughter. I felt loved by him. I never thought someone like him would be around. I turned and saw him flash me a quick wave and smile. I finally found someone who cared.


End file.
